Someone To Be Close To
by HpDmgirl
Summary: Harry doesn't believe he can get close to anyone. Draco doesn't think he'll ever be loved or truly happy. Harry and Draco now see something different in each other, but will others like it? What to do when your just looking for someone? Some rewirtten. hp
1. The Woes of Being Home

Disclaimer: I do not own and do not think I ever will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and all those wonderful people at the W.B. do. I do hope that someday I will own some of the actors from the movie, (raises eyebrows) but I currently do not own that… sniff. 

Okay, want to let all you nice people know that this is a SLASH. If u do not like SLASH fictions don't read this because it is a SLASH. If you kind people don't like my story then simply don't read it. I certainly don't care if you kind people don't like and if you send me flames, I will respond and **_I _**certainly won't be a very kind person. You have been warned.

On a different note, I hope you all really like my story. As of now it is a very nice story, but the little voices inside my head are a BIG perverts. It will not get very graphic, but it will be very… umm… different… :D. I would really like some reviews, but if I don't get any, I get the point and I will never write again. So far my story has no plot and all I want is a Harry/Draco slash. There maybe more pairings, there maybe more than just two people, but as of now I'm working up to the Harry/Draco point. Little voices in my head:

C.J.: Yo, dawg I just gon let you kno that shit gon be goin down fo real dawg. They gon be grindin in shit… oh my-b, I wasn't s'post to tell…

Charlee: Sup ya'll, now look I ain't s'post to be telling u this, but in the future shit goin down wit these boys… its so nice to be a girl cuz I get to enjoy all the freaky stuff… don't let cuz I'm a girl fool ya…

Well enough with that all ready I'm not even there yet and they're taking over… anyway I want to thank my beta, Merci Lis Cuts (her story All Purity Lost. Its good!) and I think I'll need one more if my story does well. If anyone else would like to help me out just send me an email at you like the story!

**Someone To Be Close To­**­­­­­

The Woes of Being Home:

"Well it's official, there's no way in _bloody hell_ I'm ever going to be happy!" Harry Potter thought out loud, "So long as I don't get close to anyone I'll be fine."

"Why do I have to be the one that loses everyone close to them?" he thought, "Well, at least I still have Ron and Hermione." he sighed and continued on, "If only they would stop worrying about me so much." he said to Hedwig who was intensely listening, "Sure I've had a lot of losses, but hasn't everyone?" he said looking at Hedwig. She looked at him and ruffled her feathers as to say he was being stupid.

"Ok, don't give me that, Hedwig, maybe I went a _little_ overboard." she hoots and turns away from Harry.

"Ok, ok maybe I went way overboard," said Harry. Hedwig hoots happily and turns back to Harry.

"Anything to keep you happy." Hedwig continued to hoot happily as Harry begins to stroke her.

"POTTER, IF YOU DON'T KEEP THAT INSUFFERABLE THING DOWN I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! NOW, GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE DOWN HERE AND MAKE US LUNCH WHILE PETUNIA IS OUT IN THE GARDEN!" bellowed Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry got up and went down stairs.

Harry Potter is a young boy with raven dark hair that is very untamable, piercing emerald green eyes, and a slightly tanned body. He is very muscular, but look as if he's not getting enough hot meals. He's very well toned, being that he is a seeker for his respective house at school, but not enough to way down his broom during Quidditch. Other than this he has very quick reflexes as any seeker does.

"The only thing insufferable here is that, _fat arse,_ _ugly pig_ you call son, you bloody…" Harry mumbled while heading downstairs.

"What's that boy?" said his uncle.

"Just thinking about what to make," Harry lied easily, "what would you like?"

"That's more like it boy. Well, since Petunia is insisting on Dudley continuing his diet then… I guess a salad wouldn't hurt… with a ham sandwich on the side?" said Uncle Vernon.

"Ok," sighed Harry, "I'll be done in a minute."

While Harry was finishing up the food, Dudley walked in and began to agitate Harry.

"Oh, look… we have a freak butler to…"

"Shut up, Dudley," Harry said cutting him off, "if I was butler you wouldn't have to worry about if your food was poisoned or not!" said Harry frightening Dudley.

"Y-You w-wouldn't dare!" started Dudley, "Besides, y-you can't use magic away from school."

"Who said anything about magic," he said coolly, "long as I don't use my wand I can do what ever I want, Diddykins."

At this statement, Dudley turned and got out of the room as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. Harry laughed at this.

"A wobbling walrus and a pig put together perhaps." Harry chuckled to himself.

After lunch Harry, Harry enjoyed how tormented Dudley looked while eating his lunch. Almost as if he thought he'd kick the bucket in a second. Harry chuckled on the way back to his room and took a look at his calendar. While noticing that his 16th birthday was only three weeks away, a little, brown owl flew through his window.

"Hey, Pig, would you mind coming down here, so you can deliver that letter that you happen to be so happy about. It's one of the things that completes your mission." after hearing this, Pig happily landed on the desk, next to Hedwig's cage and put his leg out that the letter was attached to. After reading the letter Harry went down stairs.

"Uncle Vernon."

"What is it boy?"

"Just wanted to let you know the my friends will becoming to pick me up on Saturday, if that's alright with you?"

"Boy, any chances to get rid of you are alright with me." with that said Harry went back up stairs. 'If I could leave this place forever and be done living with two pigs and a horse _I_ would be alright with it.' Harry thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miles away from number four, Private Drive, in a large wizard mansion, there was a boy, same age as Harry, but different in many ways. For example this boy has barely even seen a kitchen let alone cooked in one. This boy in question is Draco Malfoy.

Draco was born into a rich wizarding family, unlike Harry who is forced to live with his muggle aunt and uncle because they are his only living relatives. Draco is taller than Harry and much more healthier. He has blond, almost white hair, beautiful gray eyes, and pale skin. He, like Harry, is a very good seeker and very well toned, of course, not enough to way down his broom. Draco is a pure blood wizard that was taught to believe that pure bloods and wizards are above everything and everyone.

He was never shown any type of real affection from his father, Lucius Malfoy. Sometimes his father would even beat him and his mother. The reason for this, Draco believes, is that his father is a heartless Death Eater and that he thinks he can beat the impurities out of them. To say Draco disliked his father on some level would be an understatement.

"WHAT IN _BLOODY HELL_ IS THERE TO DO IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD_?" shouts Draco, "Cilly!" he yelled.

After 5 minutes a house elf appeared, "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Where is my broom?"

"In the closet, Master Draco."

"_Well…_ what are you going to do… stand here and look at me like I'm some _fucking caged animal_ or u going to go get it?"

"Cilly sorry, Master Draco, Cilly be right back." with a 'pop' Cilly was gone.

"_Stupid, fucking house elves. They aren't good for anything…"_ murmured Draco. With a 'pop' Cilly was back.

"Here's your broom, Master Draco"

"Well, give it here. You made me wait long enough for it." he snatched the broom from out of his hands.

"Sorry, Master Draco, Cilly will go and punish himself for making you wait."

"You do that." Cilly began to walk away, "Wait, Cilly, do you know where my mother is?"

"She is in her chamber, Master Draco, _crying_."

With this said Draco turned and began to head outside.

- Flashback -

"Hello Mother, how is Father?" asked Draco as he got off the train.

His mother looked sadly and whispered, "We'll talk about that when we get home," making sure no one was listening.

"Ok, Mother," was his reply.

………………………………………………….

"Ok, now Draco since we're home I guess you would like to know where your father is…" she paused, "… well, to be completely honest… I-I…"

"What is it, Mother?" said Draco.

His mother began to cry, "D-Draco I-I have no idea where Lucius is."

Draco not exactly seeing why she would be crying about this because it very seldom, wait, _never_ seemed as if he loved him or his mother and he always thought she would be happy if his father left, he was. Seeing the pain and sadness on his mother's face he made sure not to look happy.

"When did he leave?"

"A-A f-few days ago. H-He left this n-note. I k-kept it to s-show to you." she handed him the note still sobbing.

_Dear Narcissa,_

Before you begin to wonder why I have left without warning I want you to know that I will soon be a wanted man. The Ministry has put out a warrant for my arrest and I can no longer stay with you and Draco. I want to let you know that I will be well hidden with the Dark Lord, where I cannot tell you. What I can tell you is that a war will be coming and as soon as it begins I will be waiting for Draco to come and join me. I will be back as soon as it is over. Be sure to make sure Draco's grades are up, so he can be of great use to the Dark Lord.

_- Lucius Malfoy -_

After reading the letter Draco wondered more why she was crying. Not once did he say he would miss them. Not once did he say he _loved_ them. 'Good riddance' Draco thought.

- End Flashback -

While walking towards to back door the bell sounded from the front door around the mansion. Draco decided that he didn't want to be the one going to the door, so he tried his best get outside before a house elf found him.

"Master Draco, there are people at the door." Draco cursed himself for not moving faster, 'No wonder I can't bet that Potter at Quidditch' he thought.

"Ok, I'm going to the door…" he moaned. When he got there he wished even more the he had moved faster.

"Hello Draco, would you be kind enough to tell us where your father is?" it was Fudge standing at the door with, or they seemed to be, four Aurors.

"I don't know where he is, sir," he said trying to be polite, "he left my mother a couple of days before school was out."

"Draco, who is it that's at the door?" his mother came to the door with red puffy eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Draco, its not polite to leave guest… Oh… h-hello Minister," she said realizing who was at the door, "how may I help you on this fine day?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I received word, from your son here, that your husband has left you, has he not?"

"Yes, he has." replied Narcissa.

'Of course he has,' Draco thought angrily, 'can't you see how horrible my mother looks? He really is a stupid, fucking git like my father said'

"Well, do you know where he is, if you don't mind me asking?"

"N-No, I don't." Narcissa said on the bridge of crying.

"Well, than I bid good day to you and your son and we'll be taking our leave. Thank you for your time."

"Good day." Narcissa slammed the door shut and ran to her chamber.

'I wish she would stop crying,' Draco thought, 'all he did was yell and beat us.' Draco sighed and went outside.

(A/N: ) This is a small rewrite of the chapter. Nothing new really.


	2. It Would Be Nice To Be Out

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own these characters and I am still waiting to own some of the actors…

Thank you very much for reading my story it gave me hope. Also I would like to say that if you have any questions about my story I would be glad to answer them as long as I don't give away the story by answering them. I am glad no one paid any mind to the voices in my head because I wish they would shut up… I will try to update my chapters as quickly as I can. I would have done this chapter quicker, but I was distracted and I didn't want to be putting out any old sad chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

C.J & Charlee: We wanna slash! We wanna slash! We wanna slash! We wanna…

Oh, shut up already! God those voices can be annoying! Well, anyway I have something I would like to say to my reviewers and I hope you'll keep reviewing my story and that I will get more reviews.

MalfoyLover15 - Thanks for the well done and I will post more.

Spidermonkey-Demon - I'm glad you like my story so far and thanks for the support.

Merci Lis Cuts (beta) - Okay, chick! I'm glad you like it and yes, that was corny, very corny. If I want to make you wait I will make you wait (evil smile) and just because you know where I live it doesn't mean I'm not waiting behind the door with a big knife.

Rsweetie4evr – I'm happy you like the story.

DracoDormiens1 – Thanks for the nice review, I will try to update as quickly as possible.

Here's the next chapter and I'm still looking for a 2nd beta if anyone wants the job. Enjoy!

(There is a new Author's Note at the bottom, unless this it your first time reading this.)

**It Would Be Nice To Be Out:**

Harry woke with a start on Saturday mourning. Not because of any nightmare, but because he realized that it was the mourning he would be leaving the Dursley's. He looked over to see his beautiful snowy owl curiously looking at him.

"Hey girl," said affectionately, " Are you ready for some freedom?"

She hooted happily and Harry took that as a yes.

"You and me both." He whispered.

He got out the bed and looked at the time. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and everyone else wouldn't be up for a couple of hours. Harry decided it would be a good time to go for a run to clear his head.

After Moody gave the Dursley's a good talking to, they had been smart enough to leave Harry to his own devices, provided that he still did everything around the house. Harry had managed to not only set up a workout schedule, but he also managed to make a lot of money for doing a few odd jobs around town. He was able to get a whole new wardrobe, a new watch, a pair of trainers, and two more pairs of shoes. He, of course, never wore the clothes around the Dursley's, for fear that they might destroy his clothing, but it felt nice to have something other than Dudley's old clothes to wear when he wasn't around them. He had also brought a CD player and a number of CD's to keep himself busy. He was a bit upset that he wouldn't be able to bring them with him to Hogwarts, but he figured he'd be able to find a charm that would allow him to be able to.

When Harry was ready to go for his run, He went outside and started to stretch. When he started running, he began to think about everything that had happened to him. He had been doing that a lot lately on his runs. He realized that, had he been better prepared, some of the things that happened could have been changed. He was beginning to feel that just maybe he could be close to someone if he learned how to take care of himself first. He made a pact with himself. When he had full confidence in himself in all areas he'd, then, find himself someone. Anyone he found himself with should feel that should anything happen to Harry he would find himself out of it. He would no longer count on Ron or Hermione to help him out of it. The only person he could count on was himself and himself only. He stopped. 'Yes, that would do for now' he thought to himself. He turned and began to run back to the Dursley's, so he could start breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wish this bloody trunk would stop being so fucking difficult…" Harry groaned, " I can't wait till they get here to take me away from the hell hole." Harry dragged his trunk down stairs, " Come on, I don't have all day for this." he moaned.

"Petunia, aren't we _extremely_ lucky that we have a son that can do everything on his own, unlike _some_ children." said Vernon.

"Yes, very lucky." said Petunia.

"And I'm very lucky I don't resemble a farm animal unlike some children…." mumbled Harry, also thinking that maybe they didn't realize it, but he _did_ get it down stairs on his own.

"Boy, when are your _weird_ friends getting here?"

"They'll be here after dinner."

"You'd better be ready _before_ they get here to, boy."

Harry sighed and went up stairs to make sure he was finished packing everything.

Harry looked around the room he occupied for the summer. He didn't consider it his because it really wasn't. He hadn't left anything behind, except for Dudley's clothes, not that it really matter because it was just after lunch time and they wouldn't be coming until after dinner, so Harry decided to change his clothes and go on a walk. He grabbed his CD player and his wallet. He put on a The Clash t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans and his new pair of trainers. He made sure no one was paying him any attention and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. It was Petunia. She had been out tending to the garden.

"For a walk." He answered. She didn't need to know he was walking to catch a bus to go London.

"Like that." She asked in disdain.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said tightly while thinking, 'Yes, someone tipped me off that faded, three sizes to big hand-me-downs are no longer in style, Aunt Horsy.'

"Wear did you get those clothes from."

Harry smiled at this question he had already practiced his lie for this. It was rather easy to come up with. "They took me shopping last year when we went to get my school books, but they only got me this shirt and two pair of pants." He walked away leaving Petunia to stare after him hoping she didn't realize his shoes wear new. Think God all his new stuff was already packed away and locked up.

Harry continued on his way to the bus stop until he was sure Petunia couldn't see him and took out his CD player. Luckily he had put it in his pocket. Harry got to the bus stop just as it was stopping.

"Hullo, Harry."

"Hey, Joe." Harry said to the bus driver. He then got his bus fare out of his wallet.

"You know you don't have to pay, Harry. This old girl wouldn't be running if you hadn't helped me fix her up."

"Of course I do. You must remember you paid me to help you."

"Yes, and had you been a mechanic it would have been a lot more than what I gave you. Now keep your money and sit down." Harry shook his head and took a sit on the back of the bus.

When he arrived in London he said farewell to Joe and went on his way exploring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Cilly!" yelled Draco, "_Cilly!_"

"_CILLY!_"

"Yes, Master Draco."

"It took you long enough. Go get my broom, I think I'm going to go practice."

"Yes, Master Draco." Cilly was gone with a 'pop'. A few minutes before Cilly came back, the doorbell rang.

'I wonder who that could be' thought Draco. He didn't have to wonder for long…

"Master Draco here's your broom and there's a Mister Severus at the door." Draco took the broom from Cilly and went downstairs to see what Snape wanted.

"Hello, Draco. Where is you mother, she owled me earlier and said she wanted to speak to me."

"I'll send a house elf for her," said Draco, "Binkey!"

"Yes, Master Draco. What can Binkey do for you?"

"Go get my Mother and tell her that Severus Snape is here."

"Yes, Master Draco. Binkey will go and get her now and Binkey will be right back." Binkey was gone within seconds.

After about ten minutes Binkey returned with Narcissa behind her.

"Hello Severus, I didn't hear you come in." Narcissa said.

'God she looks horrible, how long has it been since she came down. I wonder if she's cried herself to sleep every night. If I ever get my hands on my bastard of a Father I'll…' He ended that thought before his emotions go the best of him.

Draco nodded to his mother and told her if she needed him he would be outside flying. Draco head towards the backyard and upon arriving he looked around a cleared his thoughts. He learned it was always easier to fly if he cleared his thoughts. It was also easier to think, which is way he had begun seeking therapy in his flying.

He kicked off the ground and started off with some lazy circles around the backyard. He started to pick up speed, and then he began to do a few Quidditch moves. When he had done every move till his execution of the moves pleased him, he start flying much slowly. He was thinking should find someone to distract himself.

He remembered the last relationship he had, if you could call it that. It was with Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't at all attracted to Pansy. Who would be? But she served her purpose. He had only dated her to keep his father happy and all she did was blab to other people about the relationship and Draco enjoyed his privacy, but that was what he wanted her to do. When he had broke up with he had made sure to be as callous as possible, so she wouldn't think she ever had a chance of them getting back together. She had cry thinking he would have pity on her and take her back. She continued to beg him to date her again for days until he had just given up and told her the truth. He was gay. He half expected her to be upset, but oddly enough she was elated at the least. Draco was quit confused by her being happy until she told him how girls love having gay best friends. 'Oh, great' he had thought. 'Now I'm her gay best friend', but it had proven to be more entertaining then annoying. She helped him to find girls to sleep with so he could keep his straight persona intact and he, in turn, helped guys see what good of a person Pansy was. He hadn't had a _relationship_ with any guys, but that was because of his father. Now that his father was really around, Draco felt it was time to explore that side of himself more freely. He had already figured out what kind of guys he like, so all he needed to do was find them.

With that pleasing thought in mind, he landed and went inside. He opened the door of the parlor to check and see if his mother was still talking to Severus. What he didn't expect was for his mother to call to him.

"Draco?" said his mother.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I guess you would like to know why I asked Severus to come over here." she began. Draco looked between her and Severus.

Then she said, "Well, if it's all right with you, I would like you to stay with him for the rest of the summer." Draco stared at Narcissa unblinkingly and surprised.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: ) This is a re-write of this chapter. The first time was written about two years ago and no one really liked it and after reading it over and over for two years, except for that half a year my computer was broken, I've been trying to figure out how to re-write it. I am in a different place now in my writing than I was then. I've gotten older and my writing skills, I would like to believe, have gotten better. I managed to re-write this chapter with out **_seriously_** altering any of my other chapters. I have change all of my chapters, but only to clean them up a bit and connect more. Nothing noticeable. Harry is wearing a band T-shirt and The Clashis,I think, one of the best punk rock bands of their era.Also I would like to add that in this chapter Draco is about a week a head of Harry. It may not seen necessary now, but it will later. Took me about 10 minutes to find that out and I wrote the story. Here's the Timeline I will Continue throughout the story:

Harry: 3 days after Ch. 1, 3 weeks till his B-day

Draco: 1 week after Ch. 1, 2 weeks till Harry's B-day


	3. No Woes Here

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are: Tonya Anamindez, Julius Benito, Antonio Jocastan, and Stephen Comnenus. I'm still working on those actors…….

Okay, I know that last chapter was a bit short, but I wasn't trying to make it to long with babble. Thanks for the reviews and please if your reading my story please review. Before you ask, when Harry and Draco are in the same place that is when the slash part will be coming up. As for right now they are not in the same place, so bare with me. Luckily my voices are sleep right now (yes, they do sleep), so we will have a voices free moment (the evil little buggers).

Also I would like to say sorry for the long wait. I have just stated my junior year in high school and had lots of work. I should be able to produce a chapter a week, but you never know. I was also having a great deal of trouble writing the part on Draco and I would like you all to please comment on it to let me know if I did a good job. This chapter would have been done sooner, but (like I said) I had trouble with the Draco part so PLEASE comment. I really don't mind if you comment on the Harry part because it was easier. The Draco part was written in most of my classes so please be completely honest with me.

To my reviewers:

Spidermonkey-Demon - Thanks and I'll be sure to keep going, so long as I have reviews.

animegirl9001 -Yep, you guessed it and I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you cause that's what's about to happen, but I nor my voices or going to tell you what else (at least I hope my voices won't). The slash will come as soon as I pass the slow parts and I think I could use a chocolate right now to put some jump in me. Thanks!

HogwartsSaiyajin - Thanks and I will… or did… or whatever… I think u get the point.

DracoDormiens1 - Well, I'm sorry about the short chapter and I'm very happy you told me (thank you, thank you, thank you, very much). I think I made that chapter so short because I was trying to save some stuff for later. Hopefully did better on this chapter.

Thanks!

Here's the 3rd chapter and I'm still looking for a 2nd beta if anyone wants the job. Enjoy!

No Woes Here 

When Harry got back, he sat on the sofa and waited patiently for them to come. 'I wonder who's coming to get me this time' he thought. While he was thinking, Dudley walked in and Harry had a wicked thought. Since he was leaving, he figured it wouldn't hurt to annoy Dudley for a little while.

"Oh, _Diddykins_!" Harry said in a high, girly voice. Dudley didn't answer.

"_Diddykins_?" he continued, "Oh _Diddykins_, _why_ won't you answer me… are you well? …Have you been eating right… _oh Diddykins_…"

"Shut Up!" said Dudley.

"Oh, _now_ you answer me. I really wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep that up much longer." Harry said in his normal voice. "You know… I think Petunia should take you off that diet… I mean we both know that you losing weight is like a person with chronic amnesia being the smartest person in the world, knows everything, but doesn't know their own bloody name." he teased.

"SHUT UP NOW."

"Or what? Are you going tell mummy and daddy to come save their little _Diddykins_?" Harry then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Hey, how come you never asked what I put in your food Wednesday…?"

"W-What?"

Harry smirked at this reaction, "What do you mean what? You don't remember the conversation we had at lunch?"

"You… You're lying! If you did poison me something would be wrong with me by now!"

"Says who? How do you know? Don't you think it's possible that not only can something take a while to get through your system, but also travel slower the fatter you are? And believe me it would take _weeks_ to get through your body." Harry responded with an evil smile and raised eyebrows.

Dudley sat completely still with his eyes open as wide as possible.

"Nice knowing ya, Dud." Harry commented happily.

Right after he said that the doorbell rung. 'Perfect timing' he thought.

"I'll get it." Harry announced when his aunt and uncle came from upstairs.

"Wotcher, Harry. You ready?" said Tonks from behind Moody, her hair a bright orange.

"Nice seeing you again." Moody said.

"Hi, yeah I'm ready." Harry happily said, noticing a few new people behind Moody and Tonks, "Come in."

"Thanks" said Tonks.

"Dursley. We haven't gotten any complains from Harry, so I _suspect_ you've been treating him better?" Moody said not giving them enough time to answer, "Harry, I want you to meet our new recruits, this is Tonya Anamindez, she's from America, Julius Benito, Antonio Jocastan, and Stephen Comnenus."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Hi, Harry. Hope we have enough time to get to know each other." said Tonya.

"Hey, heard you're into Quidditch. Can't wait till we might have time to talk about that, if you don't mind." said Stephen.

"Hello, Harry. It would be a pleasure knowing you." said Antonio.

"Umm… Hi, Harry," said Julius looking somewhat out of place, "I hope we get to have a bit of fun together."

"Well, now that you all are done with that, lets get his stuff and get out of here." said Moody.

"No prob." Tonya said. She and Tonks grabbed each side of his trunk.

"Nice shirt." Julius complimented Harry.

"Thanks." Harry answered shyly.

"If you don't mind we'll be leaving out the backdoor," said Moody, "Harry, you got your broom?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, lets get going."

Antonio grabbed Hedwig's cage, with her in it, and they all left towards the backdoor. After a few minutes of waiting for their signal, it was time and before they left Harry decided to worry Dudley once more while he was standing at the window with Vernon and Petunia.

"Bye, everyone!" He yelled then, " Bye, _Dudley_……." and kicked-off into the air with everyone else, leaving Dudley with a horrified look on his face.

Draco was in his backyard, again, making lazy circles in the air and thinking about what just happened in the front room…

- Flashback -

"If it's alright with you, I would like you to stay with him for the rest of the summer." Narcissa said, "It is only for the rest of this summer. You can come back at the Christmas holiday and other holidays."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I… I'm… I…" he stuttered, "I… Think. I'm going to go practice for a bit longer." he finally got out.

"Yes, okay Draco, but don't stay gone to long. You need to have an answer when you come back; I'll be right here talking to Severus when you get back."

"Yes, Mother."

"Oh, wait… Severus?"

"Yes, Narcissa?"

"You're _sure_ it's alright with you?"

"Yes, Narcissa, it is okay with me."

"Thank you, Severus. Well… Draco, dear, please hurry."

"Yes, Mother."

- End Flashback -

After about ten minutes of thinking and making slow, lazy circles, he decided he would actually practice. He took a dive and when he was about five feet from the ground he pulled up. He gracefully made many more dives then some zigzags, circles, and other aerial maneuvers.

"I don't know what would make her think that I would want to stay with Snape…" he trailed off also going at a very high speed, "Maybe she just wants to be alone… I mean if I had little blood-sucking children running around that I could just send off for a little while to someone I would… I think."

After about an hour of thinking of why she would want him gone, he decided just to give her his answer and ask why she wanted him gone later.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I decided to go with Snape for the rest of holiday."

"That's wonderful, Draco." Narcissa weakly smiled, "Severus, when will you be picking Draco up?"

"How would Monday be?"

"Terrific," she said, "Draco, will you be ready by that time?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Okay, then I guess everything is set. Thank you again, Severus, I believe you are a busy man, so you can take your leave if you like."

"Your welcome and I do believe I will take my leave. Good day Narcissa… Draco."

"Good day." replied Narcissa.

"Good day." Draco said lowly.

On Sunday night, Draco was packing his things so he could be ready before Snape came and got him the next day.

"_Cilly!_"

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Merlin, you answered the first time. I guess you don't have to punish yourself today." Draco said sarcastically, "Where's my mother?"

"She is on her way here, Master Draco."

"Okay, you can go Cilly."

"Thank you, Master Draco."

"Hmm.… Oh. Yeah, whatever." Draco waved his hand, that letting Cilly further know that he could leave and he continued packing, and waited for his mother to come to his room.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Mother?" he answered 'She looks much better today. She must be getting some sleep.'

"Just coming to see if you started packing yet."

"Okay, Mother." Draco then said, "May I ask you a question?"

"You want to know why I'm sending you to stay with Severus for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes, Mother, if you don't mind telling me."

"Do you know what the look on your face told me when I told you your Father left?"

"No, Mother. What did it say?"

"It said 'No woes here' or in other words you looked relieved and a bit happy."

"Oh…" Draco damned himself for not looking upset, but he figured he couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, Draco, I understand why you were happy. You had a reason to be happy. I've been unhappy even though he's gone. I guess I just like him being around. Anyway, the reason I'm sending you to stay with Severus is because I don't want _you_ to be unhappy. I know you're happy because your Father is gone, but I think because I'm unhappy that you're not _as_ happy. I just want you to go there now until I'm better and I am somewhat happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Okay, Draco, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Draco."

When Draco finished packing he got ready for bed. When he got in the bed he said, "Hmm… no woes here…" and went to sleep.

(A/N: ) Timeline:

Harry: Same as Ch.2

Draco: Sunday is a week later, 1 week till Harry's B-day


	4. Happy Worries

-Disclaimer: Got damn it! If I could just get a hold of those got damn actors… Oh! Sorry, umm… Yeah, I don't own anything except Tonya, Stephen, Julius, and Antonio.

Sorry about the long wait. Those crazy teachers of mine kept me busy. I just got a break to finish writing my story for all you kind people. Well, I hope I did well on this chapter and my beta has gone missing, so if there are any mistakes I'm so sorry. I'll try to up date in a timely fashion but with my birthday coming up (Oct. 8th), Color Guard practice, and schoolwork you'll never know.

C.J.: Yo, dawg, school sux fo' real, son. But I'm back ya'll!

Charlee: Oh gawd! It's good to be out… time to reek habit on this story again! Oh, yah!

LOOK! How many times do I have to say later, for crying out loud! Sorry about that. They're just getting a little excite. About what I don't know (maybe I do…), but anyway you still have to wait a little while longer for the slash, I am getting there though. I want to thank my few reviewers for being patient with me, but don't worry I will be getting to the point soon. Oh and to my reviewers:

Spidermonkey-Demon - Here's the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

animegirl9001 - Thanks for the warning on the bogger flavored ones… Yuck! I tried to get this one done as soon as possible, but those damn teachers keep me busy.

HogwartsSaiyajin - Thanks for the job-well-done and I hope you do well on a story that pleases you.

DracoDormiens1 - Glad you think so. It took me a bit longer than I expected, but I hope you like it.

I think that's all beside the fact that I still need a back-up beta. Have a nice read!

Happy Worries:

When Harry was in the air he felted better then had in a while since he had been at the Dursley's. He was very happy to be away from the Dursleys. While he was flying he began to wonder where they were going to stay since Sirius was gone. He figured that Grimmauld Place wasn't a good idea since Sirius was the only person that could keep the portrait of his mother quiet.

"Harry, this ride is going to be a bit longer than the last one because we are no longer staying at Grimmauld Place." Tonks yell causing Harry to wonder less.

When Tonks said a bit longer Harry didn't think she meant about an hour in a half longer. 'Merlin, when I get off this broom I'm going to have hemorrhoids _and_ blisters' he thought, knowing that complaining about it won't do him any good. He would have asked when do we get there or are we there yet, but he didn't want to sound like a little kid, after all, he was making sixteen in a few weeks.

They rode fifteen more minutes until Moody called out from in the front.

"Okay crew, we can begin to descend our brooms. We are right above headquarters."

"Thank _God_. I was beginning to think I would have to go to St. Mungo's to have them fix my arse for hemorrhoids…" Harry mumbled. Julius and Tonya began to laugh loudly and Antonio and Stephen began to shake from holding their laughter in.

Because Moody was all the way in front of Harry and Tonks was a bit far behind him they didn't here what he said, which he was thankful for, but they did here Julius's and Tonya's laughing.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" said Tonks.

"Nothing, Tonks!" Julius said composing himself finally.

"I didn't think 'nothing' could be that _funny_, Benito," commented Moody, " that goes for you too, Anamindez." at that Tonya stopped laughing and Antonio and Stephen gave them sympathetic looks.

"Sorry, about that." Harry said so only Julius and Tonya could hear.

"Its okay, mate. It was our chose to laugh." replied Julius.

"Yeah, you didn't even think we heard ya." added Tonya.

"Thanks." Harry said.

When they landed everyone seemed to be very relieved to be off their brooms. They were at the foot of a hill and at the top was a somewhat large house.

"Potter, take this, memorize it, and then say it out loud." Moody said handing Harry a piece of parchment. When Harry saw the piece of paper he was a bit confused because he didn't understand what it said. He figured it was in a different language and decided to do his best.

"_Debo proteger e__ste case, __si me __protege_." he read out loud.

"Good now we don't have to worry about the house tryin' to kill ya." said Tonya.

Harry gave a surprised look at her, and then turned his gaze to the house. He was very glad he received that notice when she said that.

"What language was that? And what did I say?" Harry asked.

"It was Spanish and you said 'I will protect this house, if it protects me.' And might I add, you did pretty good." replied Tonya.

"Oh, thanks."

As they walked up the hill and got closer to the house, Harry noticed that the house wasn't as gloomy as it might have seemed at first glance.

When they walked inside, it was very quiet until…

"HARRY!"

"Oh, Harry! How have you been! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! Was you family…"

"Harry, mate! How've you been! Merlin, I'm happy to see you! 'Mione's been talking about some book she read…"

"Hey, you two. Harry's hardly been in the door and you two are ambushing him. Now clam down. Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry was relieved that Mrs. Weasley came and got Ron and Hermione from fussing over him.

"Molly, did I just hear you say that they're back with Harry?" yelled Arthur Weasley from somewhere in the house.

"Yes, dear!"

"Well…" a few seconds later Mr. Weasley appeared, "Hullo there, Harry. How've you been?"

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. I've been okay."

"That's nice to here," Arthur replied, "I guess that means those Dursleys didn't bother you, which is extremely good."

He turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Well, dear. I think I'm going to head to the kitchen right now, if you don't mind."

"Yes, dear and I'll come with you." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen. After they went into the kitchen Tonya, Julius, Antonio, and Stephen came down stairs.

"Well I see the shouting feast is over," said Stephen, "Merlin, my bum is killing me."

"Not as much as _Harry's_ is kill him." after Julius said that everyone, except for Ron and Hermione, began to laugh.

"Yeah, I really hope you don't have any serious problems like what was it… Oh yeah, _hemorrhoids_." laughed Tonya.

"Well, I don't think I have hemorrhoids, but I might have a bit of a rash and some blisters." Harry said jokingly.

"Your not alone there." Julius said rubbing his behind, "I think I have the shape of a _broom_ in my _arse_."

"Aye!" Antonio said pulling a pained expression. Everyone began to laugh harder, leaving both Ron and Hermione in the dark about their conversation.

"Umm… May I ask, what are you all laughing about?" Hermione asked.

Everyone looked at each other then at Hermione and then to Harry. Harry smiled and looked at the others and back to Hermione.

"Nothing!" Everyone said at one time and then began laughing again.

"Draco, are you ready now?"

"Almost, Mother."

"Okay, Draco. Severus is here, so you might want to hurry."

"Yes, Mother." Draco said growing tied of yelling to his mother where ever that might have been.

Truth be told, he had finished packing the night before. He was look around making sure he had everything he need or, better yet, wanted.

"Cilly…! Cilly…!" he waited and Cilly still hadn't come yet. He temper began to rise, "_CILLY! You fucking, useless, sodding house elf. Get your arse here now_!"

"I'm sorry, Master Draco. Cilly be here. Cilly had important stuff for Lady Narcissa to do. Cilly will punish himself as soon as possible." Cilly began to bang his head against the floor.

"Cilly, _Cilly_! That won't be necessary, right now. What I need you to do is bring my trunk downstairs and also to make sure my broom is downstairs a long with my trunk."

"Yes, Master Draco…"

"And then, you can punish yourself as you see fit."

"Yes, Master Draco."

"That'll be all." after he said that his trunk and Cilly were gone and he began to go downstairs.

"Hello, Mother…Severus."

"Draco." Snape drawled.

"Well, I see you two are going to get along fine." Narcissa said sarcastically," Draco, dear, come here please."

"Yes, Mother."

"Draco," his mother whispered, " I want you to be on your best behavior. I will miss you very, very much."

"Yes, Mother. I will miss you too."

"Okay, now go with Severus. I'll see you during the Christmas Holiday." after she said that she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Bye, Mother."

With that he went to the fireplace and looked to Snape.

"Cilly, bring my trunk over here." Cilly lifted the trunk and brought it to the fireplace.

"I hope you have everything because I refuse to make any trips back here." Snape said with not as much venom as he would have used normally if Narcissa weren't around.

"Anything I don't have I can buy, so you have nothing to worry about." Draco said smirk firmly in place. Snape raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment.

"We are headed to Snape Villa." Snape said throw the Floo Powder in the fireplace. "Would you like to go first or should I?" Snape asked, sounding somewhat irritated.

"You can go first. I don't mind." Draco said looking bored with the conversation.

"Fine, suit yourself." Snape stepped into the fireplace, "**Snape Villa**!" he clearly said and was gone within a flash.

Draco grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and through it into the fire "I hate this…" he said before getting in the fireplace with his stuff. With one last wave good bye to his mother he got ready to leave, " **Snape Villa**!" he stated loudly.

Within seconds he was at Snape's house. He stepped out of the fireplace and took a look around. Snape's house was a lot bigger than he expected it to be. 'I wonder how he could afford this and not go broke?' he wondered, 'Maybe Hogwarts pays well? They should at least.'

The house was very gothic, as Draco thought it would be, but it was even beautiful than Draco expected. As gothic and beautiful as the house was, it was also very cozy. The black leather sofas were very fluffy and looked as if no one had ever sat on them. If it wasn't the cozy leather, it could have been the dark redwood tables, desk, and many other pieces of furniture. He then notice, after looking over the room, Snape in the corner of the room with a somewhat amused look on his face and Draco realized he must have shone how shocked he was on his face, so he settled down a bit and turn his look into a blank, unreadable one, then he raised his left eyebrow as if challenging Snape to comment.

Snape smirked and said, "If you will follow me I will show you to your room, unless you want to continue staring." Draco, deciding not to comment and, starting to plot his revenge, followed Snape up the stairs.

"This is your room." he said a bit coldly, "Now the rules: there is to be _no company_, you can go outside whenever you want, I expect everything to be keep in order, if you want to leave and go Merlin knows where you must talk to me first, and last, but not least," he said in a monotone voice, "I will not be here very often, so I expect you to follow my rules and try to take care of the house while I'm gone. Do you understand that clearly?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I hope you don't need anything. I will be leaving in a couple of seconds there is a parchment on the bed that tells you where everything is. Do not ask when I will be back and do not go through my things. I bid you good day." and with that Snape was gone.

The room was decorated in redwood, like the living room. The bed was almost as big as the one Draco had at home and it had an emerald green comforter and the pillows were black with green trim. The bed was in the middle and to the left of the bed was a fireplace with a green with black rug in front of it that looked imported, a small black leather sofa, and a door that, Draco guessed, lead to a bathroom. On the right side of the bed there was a nightstand, a dresser, a closet, and, in the furthest right corner, a desk.

Draco laid on the bed a stared at the ceiling. 'This bed is really comfortable. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.' Draco closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. After a while he began to have a dream…

A/n: I hoped you like this chapter, now I need you to help me out should I continue to start off with Harry or start off with Draco next time. Let me know!

(New Author's Note)

(A/N: ) Timeline:

Harry: Same as Ch. 2 and 3

Draco: Next Day, 1 week till Harry's B-day


	5. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** Again I say… I own nothing. All praises to Ms. Rowling and Warner Bros. wait… I do own Tonya, Julius, Antonio, and Stephen. Oh where, Oh where, are those fine actors…?

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait. The second half of the first semester is always a bitch. I've been busy writing nonetheless. The 6th chapter is very much done and should be up soon. As of now it is 2:18 a.m. central U.S. time on January 1, 2004, but I don't expect this chapter to be out until some time later in January or early February (hopefully no later than that). Hope you enjoyed your New Years Eve. To anyone that is reading this: I would like to know what did on New Years Eve and New Years Day. Put it in your review!

Charlee: _Fuck me._

C.J.: _I'm bout to throw sum game, they both one in the same, cupids the one to blame._

Charlee: _Make love to me._

C.J.: _I'm bout to shed some light, cuz each and every night, you got to do it right._

Charlee: _Fuck me._

Well that was different. At less they stopped before I started yelling. That was "Splash Waterfalls" by Ludacris. Guess you can see why they like it. Raise your hand if you like Ludacris (Charlee and C.J. raise their hands a crowd my brain… ouchie!). My reviewer you all have never been so wonderful.

To all of you patient people:

SweetPea-Fairy - I'm glad you think my story is great. Have a nice read and I hope you like it.

HogwartsSaiyajin - Thank you pynk for the support. It's nice to know I'm not the only one with a screwed up school life. Enjoy!

me - Thanx for telling me and also it would be nice if you could tell me what it does say so I could fix it.

Goldengirl2 - Thanx and I'm working on that beta reader thing.

nschik - Thank ya! Sorry for the long wait. Thanx for attempting to make a chose. Hope you have a nice read.

wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon - Your vote made my decision. Hope you like it.

Love you all! If anyone can handle the job of being a beta reader, while mine tries to pass high school, put it in a review. I'd appreciate it.

Who Knew:

He walked slowly though a beautiful field. The grass was as high as his head and he couldn't see over it. He began to walk slowly through the grass, and then he started to walk faster and faster as if he was searching for something…he stopped. He was at the end of the grass, standing in front of a small stream. The sun was partly down or partly up, he couldn't tell, all he knew was that the sky was glowing the most radiant colors he had ever seen. The water in the stream was very clear and it was sparkling. He had a sudden feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and looked up to see if anyone was there and his miraculous gray eyes met illuminating green ones. Draco's heart began to pound hard in his chest and his body began to heat up immediately. He began to walk towards the person, as did the person towards him. They met each other half way. They looked at each other deeply with much passion in their eyes, neither speaking a word. He began going over the person's body with his eyes also noticing the person do the same to him. He noticed every contour of his body… his slightly muscular frame… his smooth, tanned skin… his soft lips… they were suddenly drawn into each other's presents and they began to slowly unfold into one another. They feed each other's passion with their own passion…

"**HOLY SHIT!**" Draco yelled when he woke up.

It was almost 9:00 a.m. and Draco was rudely awakened by a dream he never expected he would ever have. He went to the bathroom and threw water into his face.

"Fucking Potter! Of all people for me to dream about I dream about 'The-Sodding- Arsehole-Who-Lived'?" Draco took a second to clam down then he noticed something and…

"**WHAT THE FUCK! I go to sleep and have a disgusting dream about my worst enemy… I mean I could have at least been killing him but no… and then ****you**** have the nerve to rear your ugly head**" Draco shouted at his stiffened member, "I need to take a cold shower and figure out what caused that odd and disturbing dream…"

Hour or so later

When Draco got out of the shower and was dressed to his liking, he went downstairs. He went straight to the bookcase thinking that maybe Snape had a book on dreams, which could probably help him figure out his dream a little bit. 'Yeah right… like a book could help me… even if he does have a book on dreams. Ha! Dream… as far as I'm concerned that was a bloody nightmare…' He didn't even notice Snape, whom was in the room, watching him with one eyebrow raised looking over his book.

"Draco," Snape drawled, "what are you doing?"

Since Draco had his back turned to Snape, Snape didn't get to see the extremely startled look on Draco's face, which was quickly recovered, 'I didn't know he was in here. Okay, Draco, clam down.'

"Just looking for a book." Draco drawled smirking, though Snape couldn't see it, almost matching Snape's drawl.

"On what, pray tell?"

"Dreams." Draco said nonchalantly, making sure it didn't sound like he was looking for any real reason.

Snape, knowing better, then said, "Why?"

"Do I need a reason? I could just be bored out of my mind and need something to do."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that you wake up and start look for a book on dreams, Draco? It is very suspicious and then to say it's because of boredom?"

'Shit! He knows I just got up! I should have waited a few hours or at least check to see if he was home…'

Snape, taking Draco's silence as poof that he was lying, decided to help Draco out.

"What kind of dream was it? Was it a bad, strange, or good dream?" Snape asked assisting Draco at the bookcase.

"Umm…a weird one…?"

"Hmm… obviously you're not sure so… here."

"Oy! This book ways a ton! Umm… thanks." Draco trudged up the stairs with the book.

"And Draco, next time your going to be in the bathroom for that long of a time, do take a bath and not a shower. I would like to keep hot water running in this house for as long as possible…even with you here."

"Yes, sir."

If Snape had been standing in front of Draco he would have been very suspicious…

Flashback

Draco was taking a cold shower trying to get 'himself' to clam down.

"Well, your being a stubborn bugger today." Draco said to his stiffened member, "I will NOT wank-off, so you can just give up."

After being silent for five minutes… "**BLOODY HELL! COULD YOU JUST GO AWAY!** Okay! Fine, **FINE!** Obviously my body parts are just as stubborn as I am…" Draco decided to literally take things into his own hands.

"Hmm… that blasted Potter… mmm I'm going to have to really­­­­­­­­­­ get on his nerves... ohh... hmmm... mm… ohh! Humph! That works. Now, I really need to wash."

End Flashback

Draco shook his head at that thought.

"I wasn't even using hot water…" Draco said thinking out loud, " 'Wizards, Witches, and Dreams', well this should prove to be informational." " Let's see… aha! Less Likely Dreams About Less Likely People pg. 303… okay… aha, finally! Let's see… if you have a somewhat sexual dream about one of the less likely people for you to have a dream about, then you should look at one of two things: is the person friend or foe. If the dream is about a friend then the solution is simple. That means that you have some hidden feelings about the friend and the magic in your body is making those feelings evident in your dreams." "Well let's hope I never have a sexual dream about Pansy… I'd never forgive myself. Anyway… if the said dream is about a foe… **WHAT!**"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry was enjoying his days at Livinice Mansion. He had grown to know the "new recruits". For instants none of them went by there actual names: Tonya was Tonnie, Stephen was Steve, Julius was Jules or Julie (not that he liked it), and Antonio was Nio or Tony, but mostly Nio because Tony was too close to Tonnie. Harry found out that Jules, Tonnie, Steve, and Nio's main purpose was to stay at the house while the older adults handled other Phoenix business. They all liked their jobs a lot because what most people would call slacking-off was their job. Someone was always around Harry to make sure nothing happened to him and someone was never to far from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny either. The best thing was that no one mined that they were around. Mostly because it was more fun when they were around. Harry also learned that they weren't very older than him. Antonio was 20, Tonya and Stephen were 19, and Julius was the youngest, he was only 18. But most importantly Harry learned how they spent their free time. Jules's definition of fun was that of the twins: to make as much mischief as possible or, in other words, pulling pranks. Jules spent most of his time thinking up pranks with Tonya, who wasn't a complete angel either, and finding different ways to make Antonio angry though he never stay angry for longer than a minute before laughing. Sometimes Harry would get in on the pranks and it made it ten times as funny doing so than just watching from the sidelines. When the twins would visit you'd never know who pulled a prank on you because there was too many people to point the finger at. When Harry wasn't with Jules he'd be somewhere with Steve doing something that had to do with Quidditch. Steve wasn't over obsessive about Quidditch like Wood, but he enjoyed the flying part of it very much, like Harry did. He also spent a good bit of time talking to Nio, but they could always count on getting interrupted by Hermione or Tonnie and Jules's pranks. They sometimes had days where all the adults were gone and everyone was downstairs in the living room by the fireplace, where light conversation, reading, and playing games ruled. Today was one of those days.

Hermione and Nio were reading books, Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snaps, Tonnie and Steve was playing Wizard's Chess, and Harry and Jules were looking bored.

"Harry… exactly how bored are you…?"

"I don't know… how bored are you?" Harry asked lamely.

"I don't know… I think I'm pretty bored, how about you?" Jules said as lamely as Harry.

"I don't know. I think I'm really bored, you?"

"I don't know… umm… define really bored?"

"Oh, could you two just stop!" Hermione said finally getting fed up.

Harry and Jules looked at each other and then at Hermione.

" So…" Harry said, "What was that you asked me again Jules?"

Hermione sighed deeply, giving up.

"Define really bored?"

"Umm…going out of your mind bored."

"Oooh… umm… not yet, but I'm getting there."

"Hmm…"

Harry began looking around the room and he looked at the physical forms of his new friends. He started with Tonnie since she was the only female and because she was the closest to him, without him having to turn his head. She was extremely pretty and she had shoulder length soft, brown hair that was only a shade from being dark brown and it was curly, but not frizzy like Hermione's. She had dark brown eyes that seemed to glitter in the light. She had light, golden brown skin. She had nice slender shape, but an athletic one and was about 5'7. Harry then looked at Steve. When Harry was in school he found himself look at other guys often, but he didn't tell Ron and Hermione until he was absolutely sure that he preferred guys and he waited till they were on the train home before the summer started. They were surprised, but they took it very well and were happy he told them. So… he was looking at Steve and noticing a few things about him. Steve had strawberry blonde hair that was a little redder than blonde, but blonde and ice blue eyes. His hair was spiked up very neatly and stylishly. He was slightly tanned very toned, and about 5'11. He was very cute in Harry's opinion and probably in others' too. Harry looked at Nio. Nio had light brown hair that reached his ears and dark blue eyes that more closely resembled sapphires than eyes. He was toned; he stood at 5'8, and was very handsome. Harry suddenly had a feeling he was being watched.

"What?" Harry said.

"What are you looking at?" Jules asked.

"Nothing in particular." he answered.

While he and Jules were having a staring contest, Harry decided that out of everyone he looked the best. Jules had blonde hair and light green eyes. His hair was short and curly and if you looked in his eyes they had a playful mist in them. He had just about the same body-type as Harry, but he was a bit taller standing at 6'1 while Harry was only 5'9.

"I give up. You win." Jules announced.

"Really? Then you must really suck if you can't bet me." at that Jules knocked Harry off the sofa and they began play fighting.

"I bet 5 sickles Jules wins. Anyone wanna take me up on that bet?" Tonnie declared.

"You would bet on Jules. Well I'll take you up on that bet." said Nio, "Harry you better not lose!" he yelled while Harry and Jules were rolling on the floor.

"How barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed looking up from her book.

"Oh, come on Mione. They're just having some fun." Ron pleaded with her.

"Humph!" Hermione said indignantly.

After about 5 minutes of rolling around trying to get the upper hand of one another, Harry flip Jules off of him and put him in a headlock.

"Ow! I quit… you win!" Jules said while catching his breath, "Ow… I don't even want to know how you did that."

"Good, cause I wouldn't have told you." Harry breathed out.

"My 5 sickles please!" Nio stated happily.

"Here… I should have known betting on Jules was a lost cause… he's not smart enough to win…" Tonnie said while handing over the money.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Everyone began to laugh.

"So… Harry, what will you be doing tomorrow?" said Steve.

"Nothing…" he answered.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" ask Tonnie.

"Yeah, I know, but I've never really done anything for my birthday before so I better not break the tradition." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh…" Steve said.

"Guess that means we get to bother you as much as possible." said Jules.

"Ooo…that means we get to give you Birthday Licks!" Tonnie said excitedly.

"Birthday Licks?" Harry asked, " What are those?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well… Birthday Licks or Spankings, is an American tradition. What happens is the person gets a spanking or hit or something like that for each year that they've made and then they get one to grow, to live, to eat, to be happy, and to get married on." Tonnie explained.

"That doesn't sound fun…" Harry thought out loud.

"Oh, please. Be a man!" Tonnie said playfully, "You're allowed to run of you like."

"Yeah, Harry. Be a man!" Jules said, messing Harry's hair up more that usual.

"Look who's talking," Tonnie said, "you can't even bet him at play fighting!" Jules stuck his tongue out at Tonnie and she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Jules yelled, "That hurt!"

"Stop being a big baby!" Tonnie said causing Jules to stick his bottom lip out and pouting.

Jules and Harry crawled back to the sofa and everyone began to go back to what they were doing.

"Jules, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"About what…?" Jules asked.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Jules had looked a little bit serious before Harry asked the question, but now he look as if he was about to fall out laughing.

"What? What I say?"

"Nothing, it's just I never really had a **girl**friend."

"Oh, why?"

"Girls never really did anything for me."

"So, you're saying— "

"He's saying that he fancies boys like a bad habit." Nio put in.

"Sod off, Nio! Like you're any better!"

"You're gay?" Hermione asked finally paying attention to the conversation around her.

"No, I just enjoy my options…"

"Yeah, he spreads the wealth." Tonnie interjected.

"Oh please, he's just greedy as hell!" Steve said loudly. Everyone fell out laughing.

"Just because he likes his options doesn't make him greedy!" Ron said.

"Is Icky Ronnikins making a confession?" Steve said sweetly.

"No, he's just taking up for Harry." Hermione put in amusedly.

"Oh, so it's little Harry that's a greedy little puppy…" Steve said.

"Am not!" Harry argued. Everyone began laughing again.

"Well it seems we are all have little identity problems…" Jules said absentmindedly.

"Whatever, well… are you going to answer my question?" Harry asked.

"Umm…how?" Jules replied.

"Merlin, your clueless! What he's saying is that he wants to know how many boyfriends you have had, you British wanker!" said Tonnie.

"Americans… feisty little buggers they are. Anyway, back to your question… umm… let's see… umm… oh! Two." said Jules.

"It took you that bloody long to come up with two…? Merlin, you are off!" Steve commented.

"Sod off! I have a good reason…"

"Which is…?" Tonnie inquired.

"My reason is…umm…" Jules confidence began to fade, "…er … umm…idontnormallydatethem…" Jules mumbled incoherently.

"Do you what to repeat that louder and maybe, just maybe, slower?" Nio asked.

"I said I don't normally date them."

"Oooh!" after Tonnie said that they were quiet for a bit.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Just didn't really want to."

"Oooh!" Harry said.

"If one more person goes 'Oooh' I'll lug a pillow at them." said Nio.

"Oooh!" Jules, Steve, Ron, and Harry said together, not being able to help it.

Nio took out his wand and levitated a pillow in the air.

"Nio, how are you going to throw one pillow at four people?" Jules said smugly.

"Easy. Quinquiplico! Deletrius!" Nio called out the Multiplying charm and then the Banishing charm making one pillow become four pillows all aimed for the four culprits. Ron and Jules, being the slowest and less expectant, both were hit directly in their faces. Harry and Steve both managed to dodge them.

"Merlin! I wish I wouldn't forgotten you could do that…" Jules whined.

"I wish I would have known…" Ron complained.

"Oh, did wittle Julie get a boo-boo…?" Harry teased Jules.

"Oh, poor icky Ronnikins huwt…?" Steve teased Ron.

"**SOD OFF!**" Jules and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." Harry announced.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mione. I think I can go on a walk by myself. See you later." with that Harry left.

In the back of the house there was a little pond and to the left of the pond were a few hills and to the right of the pond where the land started to flatten out there was a little forest. Harry walked around along the edge of the forest, occasionally picking up a rock or twig only to throw it. On his way back he noticed someone outside the house throwing stones in the pond. Harry knew it was Jules because even when he was barely moving you could still see his playful nature. Jules must have felt someone watching him because he looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Oy, about time you showed up." Jules stated, "They were beginning to worry and it was bugging me, so I decided to come and wait for you."

"Are you sure you came to wait for me because they were annoying you or did you hit with a pillow for the third time and wasn't sticking around for the fourth?"

"Both." Jules said. They both began to chuckle.

"You baby!"

"I know, I know…"

Harry and Jules sat down at edge of the pond in silence. After a little while of sitting, Harry felt as if he was being watched. Harry turned to find Jules staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed deep in thought about something really important."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well one of the main reason I'm in the Order is because I'm very good at figuring people out, even those best at masking their feelings. I've noticed the differences in certain things you do. When you go for walks or when your just sitting you get this look in your eyes…it's a very distant look and I noticed that sometimes, though it might not be very apparent, you have that look when your supposedly happy, so I figured it as a masked feeling or that you were just in deep thought about something."

"Oh…" Harry said, not really ready to reply to that. Harry was a bit happy to know that someone noticed him, but a bit surprised too. Of all people to notice his behavior Jules was the last person he expected to notice. Jules always seemed too busy setting up pranks and telling jokes and just having fun to notice, but he did. Jules was looking in the pond that was reflecting the deep, dark reds and oranges of the sky.

Harry looked at Jules for the second time that day. This was different than before though. This time he really looked at Jules. Though Jules did look very playful, he had a look to him that you could just see that he was very smart and had probably dealt with a lot.

"Jules… out of curiosity, where are you parents?"

"My parents?" Jules said raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"My parents… umm… well… they're dead. Not that it is at all important… I mean they did disown me, but they didn't disinherit me, which is weird…"

"They disowned you…? But why…?"

"My parents were purebloods and they believed heavily in not mixing. I didn't agree with my parents way of thinking, so they disowned me."

"Oh…how did they die?"

"They got in a fight with each other and, well…"

"Oh…"

"Not to be blunt, but was that your way to get out of telling me what you were thinking about because that was a sorry try, mate."

"Not really, just prolonging my time…"

"Well, I think you've prolonged your time long enough…"

"Oh…umm…ugh…"

"Well?"

"Give me a minute."

"Okay, no pressure."

"I bet your enjoying this."

"I am actually…"

"Well I'm not so… so chill out."

"You've spent too much time with Tonnie."

"You spend more time with her than I do."

"But I didn't just tell you to 'chill out' did I."

"Look, do you want me to answer your question or are you going to continue to be a git?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, back to the matter at hand."

Harry began to try to think of a good way to tell Jules what he was thinking about while also noticing Jules patiently waiting for him.

"Hmm… well, I was just thinking about my godfather and how happy I'm to be away from the Dursley's. Horrid people they were…"

"Really? Well, what did they do to you? I mean, they're only muggles."

"Yeah, but remember…I can only use my magic at school…"

"Right, so what happened?"

"Oh… nothing important…"

"Harry… what did they do to you?"

"Well, when I was younger and before I went to Hogwarts they would beat me a lot. When I started going to Hogwarts the beatings lessened. They were slowly becoming more brutal until I started fighting back. After I started fighting back they stopped beating me. Instead they just stuck to verbal assaults."

"Oh… well… that royally sucks…"

"Now look who's spending to much time with Tonnie."

They began to chuckle lightly. Harry was looking at the scenery before him. He was thinking about how beautiful it was and failed to notice the movement beside him. Jules noticed that Harry was extremely absorbed in the scenery and he decided to get closer to him. Jules was now sitting inches from Harry, but Harry still hadn't noticed. When Harry noticed it was only because he turned to tell Jules something.

"Jules…" Harry was a little shocked to notice Jules sitting so…close to him. Harry became lost for words. Light green met dark green.

"You wanted something Harry?"

"Oh… umm…" Harry blushed," I-isn't it beautiful?"

"Umm… yeah." Harry noticed a red tint to Jules face even though it was nighttime.

"Jules are we talking about the same thi—"

Jules soft, smooth, pink lips interrupted Harry's words. Harry wasn't sure what to do. Harry liked Jules, but he didn't think that Jules liked him. Not knowing what else to do, he did the only thing he could do. He leaned into the kiss.

When Harry leaned into the kiss Jules took it as encouragement and processed to kissing Harry. Jules began to gently suck on Harry's bottom lip. He then ran his tongue along Harry's lip, looking for further entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry complied and opened his mouth. Harry and Jules were having a battle between their tongues, neither wanting to lose. They only stopped when the need for air was greater then the need to win.

"Uh…well…umm…" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah, that's the best way to explain it." Jules said looking dazed.

"Wow." Harry still not able to form a complete thought let only a complete sentence.

After about a minute of sitting in a dazed silence Harry spoke.

"You kissed me."

"You kissed back."

"What?"

"I didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you were in anyway interested in me."

"How come?"

"What is this? 21 questions?"

"No, how come?"

"Because I'm not that attractive."

"Are you off you trolley?"

"Maybe, why?"

"You are one of the most attractive people I've ever met."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, I didn't think I was even decent enough—"

"Decent enough?" Jules cut him off, "Are you hammered or something? Do you not use a mirror?"

"I'm not hammered, unless you slipped me something," Jules stuck his tongue out playfully at Harry, " and I do use a mirror."

"Then it must be broken cause your gorgeous Harry." after Jules made this comment they both blushed and looked down. Jules looked down because he didn't mean to say it out loud. Harry looked down because Jules said it out loud.

"You mean it." Harry said so low it might not have even been classified as a whisper, but Jules still hear him.

"Yeah."

"Oh!" neither of them spoke above a whisper.

Okay, I'm done thanks again for dealing with the long wait. Any questions or comments don't wait to ask. I'll be glad to deal with them. I hate Valentine's Day, but because I love you all so much I'll wish you a happy Valentine's Day! See ya next time.

(New Author's Note)

(A/N: ) Timeline:

Harry: Day before his B-day

Draco: Next Day, 1 week till Harry's B-day

Yes, I know. First Draco was a week a head, now he's a week behind. Don't worry it was necessary. You'll find out why next chapter if you have already read it.


	6. Isn't This Peachy?

**Disclaimer:** **NO** I do not own Harry Potter. **NO** I do not own any actors yet. Yes, I do own Jules, Tonnie, Nio, and Steve.

Okay, hope there's someone out there that's still reading my story. That's if someone remembers I have a story. I hope someone does. I think I'm going to cry.

C.J.: Man, she wasn't kidin'.

Charlee: Now look at what ya'll did. Look now someone's reading your story. You have to keep it together.

C.J.: Please keep it together.

Charlee: Oh, shut up!

C.J.: You shut up!

Could you both shut up? I'd like to keep the remainder of my sanity. Now, sorry about that, anyway, I'll like to thank those who've reviewed my story:

Liber Creperum – Liber Diabolus - You are so close it's scary. Have the voices inside my head been spreading my plot? Anyway it's good to make what you think known. I might just contemplate using it.

bloodysuicide - Nice to know I'm not alone. Glad you like my story.

driven to insanity - I, like you, have the same desire to be taller. You're not alone. Glad you enjoy the bit with Draco.

Makalani Astral - It's nice to know you like my story.

Alyanan - I'm updating as fast as I can. Since schools over I should update faster. Thanks for reviewing.

Also, I'll like to say that due to some writer's block this chapter took longer than I intended it too (12 months longer). Luckily I worked through it and drove my muse, my voices, and my beta to insanity. Have fun reading.

**Isn't This Peachy:**

After Jules and Harry had a little understanding about the other felt, they got up and went inside. Harry figured that they could discuss what happened and their feelings later. The sun had been down a while, but it wasn't very late. When they went inside, they were happy to note that no one was really paying attention to them.

"How was your walk Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Harry responded noncommittally.

"What took you two so long?" Tonnie asked from behind a book.

"We were talking." Jules responded to this question.

Right now, Ron and Nio were playing wizards chess, Hermione was reading a book called Potions, Potions, and Difficult Potions by Keisha Johnson, Tonnie was reading 100 Ways of Trickery by Questa Dillworth, and Steve was reading Wizards and Witches Around the World by Keaira Oliver-Washington. Jules had gotten his book called Common Spells of the Modern Day Jokers by Jeremy Jenson. Harry decided he needed _something_ to do, so he went to the library in the back house. The books in the library were very helpful and, thus, he had finished all his homework and began some independent studying. He made sure that he didn't do it around Ron or Hermione, so they would get wind of his plans. Today he decided that any book would be good to read, so long as he found one. He saw a book called Dreams: Wonders of the World by Charlie Mack and decided it would be interesting to read.

He went back to the living room to begin reading his book.

"Hey, where's Ginny?" Harry asked noticing she was nowhere to be found.

"Up stairs sleeping. She had a headache." Hermione informed him.

"Oh, thanks." Harry offered deflated.

While Harry was reading his book, he felt a pair of light green eyes intensely staring at him instead of the book in front of them.

"Yes." Harry said, eyes never leaving his book.

"Why are you reading that?" Jules asked.

"Why do you care?" Harry said with a bit of amusement in his voice, eye still not leaving the book.

"Because that seems like an odd book to be reading."

"I saw the book and it looked interesting."

"Oh…"

Jules was surprised to note that not once did Harry's eyes leave his book.

"I hope it's interesting…" Jules said to himself more than to Harry.

"It is." Harry answered slightly smirking because he knew that Jules didn't expect or appreciate that answer.

After about 15 minutes of reading, Harry began to think if he was going to actually talk to Jules about what happened. He figured that since they shared a room he'd be able to talk to him then… among other things. He could feel the occasional looks Jules would give him before he went back to that single page in his book. Harry, being the sly one he could be, was sure he hadn't turned a single page in his book. Soon, Hermione and Ron were off to bed, it was close to midnight so it was expected.

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?" Tonnie asked when Ron and Hermione weren't there to ask questions and make Harry out to be innocent. Gay men, she learned, are never innocent.

"What?" Harry and Jules said in unison, Harry finally looking up from his book. Jules not able to stop pretending he was reading his book.

"She has a point. You two are acting weird." Nio said.

"How so?" Harry questioned.

"Julie here," Tonnie paused while Jules told her to 'sod off', "keeps looking at you…"

"And you haven't looked at him once…" Steve continued.

"And Jules hasn't turned a page in that book since he picked it up." Nio finished off.

"What does his abnormal behavior have to do with me?" Harry asked in mock-offence.

"You haven't looked at him." Steve reiterated.

"And your point is…?"

"If this was **normal** than you would have looked at him by now and you haven't looked at him yet." Nio answered.

"So are ya'll going to tell us what's up or not?" Tonnie stated hands on her hips.

"You know that's really annoying." Jules said.

"Very annoying…" Harry rubbed his temples.

"What is?" Tonnie cocked her head to the side innocently.

"The switching." Jules stated.

"If it's suppose to be intimidating it **isn't** working, but it **is** working on my nerves." Harry said blandly.

"Here, here." Jules said dryly.

"Chicos… animales muy estúpidos." Tonnie shook her head.

"Well I'm very insulted." Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes, very insulted… who would have thought being called a very stupid animal would be so painful."

"You're an asshole or as you'd like to say 'arsehole'" Tonnie crossed her arms.

"Like I said— Americans, feisty little buggers." Jules smiled at Harry.

Harry yawned into his book. Jules got the point.

"Well, look at the time." Harry said mid-yawn.

"Yeah, it's almost midnight. Time for you to go to bed." Jules said.

"Yes, sir."

"In that case, since I have nothing else to do, I'll come with. Night all." Jules stood up.

"Good night everyone." Harry lead the way upstairs with Jules behind him.

Tonnie opened her eyes wide, "Bastardos!" She would have screamed if people wouldn't have been sleeping. "They never answered my question!" Tonnie exclaimed.

"Evasive buggers, aren't they?" Nio said.

"¡Ay caramba!" Tonnie smacked forehead.

Up Stairs

"I wish I could see the look on her face." Jules laughed.

"Yeah, I bet she's speaking Spanish." Harry chuckled.

Jules and Harry laughed a bit longer before it finally subsided. They were lying in their respective beds. Harry was looking at the ceiling; Jules, for the second time that night, looking at Harry.

"Harry?" Jules said in a childlike voice.

"Yeah?"

"How come you haven't been looking at me?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Just… thinking. I sometimes block people out when I'm thinking. I can hear them and respond to them and what not, but I'm not really paying attention to them. Sorry."

"Ohh…"

"Jules?" Harry said in the same voice childlike voice.

"Huh?"

"How come you _keep_ looking at me?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because…umm…well…" Jules began to stall and fidget, "I guess… I could… tell you now…" he began slowly.

"Tell me what?"

"Well you see," Jules flushed, " I've wanted to kiss you for a long time and I figured that if I just did it I would get it out of my system… but that's not the case."

"What do you mean 'that's not the case'?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Well, since I kissed you it," Jules blushed furiously, "…it just made it worse." Jules said so low Harry missed it.

"What was that?"

"It made it worse." Jules said gathering every ounce of courage he had

"Oh…"

"Harry? Did you want to talk about something?"

"No, not anything important."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another." Harry smirked.

"Anyway." Jules cast Harry a mock-dirty look, "What were you thinking when I kissed you?"

"If you would turn from a toad to a prince, but was sadly disappointed," Jules frowned, "seriously," Harry blushed, " I couldn't think. My mind went completely blank. Honestly mind-blowing…"

Jules smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how many people have you kissed before?"

"One, which was bloody wasted."

"Why?"

"Because she was crying over her pervious boyfriend."

"What for?"

"He's dead…" Harry said somberly.

"Oh, well _that's_ understandable…I think?" Jules had a confused look on his face. Harry smiled.

"What?" Jules inquired about Harry's smile.

'Merlin, he looks cute' Harry thought, 'wonder if I should tell… wait I got an idea."

Harry stood up and looked at Jules's bed.

"Move over." Harry simply demanded.

"What?" Looking more confused and thus, cuter.

"_Move-oh-ver_." Harry made Jules seem as if he was slow.

Jules looked at Harry questionably, but didn't move. Harry, deciding Jules was to confuse to cooperate, slid his hands under Jules and flipped him over on his stomach.

"Whoa… ey hut uz tat or?" Jules asked face first in his pillow.

Harry made himself comfortable on the now vacant spot next to Jules. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, 'Hey, what was that for?'" Jules looked as if he had been robbed.

"I told you to move over, but you didn't, so I did." He looked at Jules as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did you have to get in _my_ bed?"

"Because I didn't want to be in _my_ bed."

"But did you have to move me out of my warm spot. I like that spot." Jules pouted.

"I'm sowwy, but I wanted be closer to my bed and you just looked so adorable… like a wittle 6 year old." Harry said as if he was baby talking a child.

"You, Harry James Potter, can **SOD OFF**!" Harry began to laugh. Jules joined him shortly after.

"So…" Jules started slowly, "How adorable did I look?"

"Again I say," Harry said mock-authoritatively, "You looked like a wittle kid."

Jules chuckled, "Yeah, whatever. You know I looked damn sexy."

Harry laugh at Jules. "What are you doing?" He asked through his laughter.

"I'm making my 'sexy' face." Jules continued to make his sexy face.

"Jules," Harry without any hint of amusement, " you look like a girl."

Jules looked ashamed of himself. Harry laughed loudly, very loudly.

"Mr. Potter, that is so **NOT** funny." He hit Harry with a pillow.

"Must be nice to not be on the receiving end of the pillow."

"I'd rather be on the receiving end of something else." Harry caught the innuendo.

"And what might that be?" Harry asked innocently with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Potter sir, that I kissed you." Jules said in a business-like tone.

"Well, Mr. Benito sir, might I add that was not my bargain, but if you decide you want in on it, too, I guess I can help you." Harry replied.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter, for—" He was cut off by Harry's mouth.

This kiss was much like the first one, but Harry, being the initiator, was more of a fierce competitor. Harry was the victor. They both emerged of the mighty battle flushed and out of breath with goofy smiles on their face. Somehow during battle Harry ended up on top of Jules.

"Well," Jules breathed, "Wait a minute you didn't let me finish my sentence."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Harry gave Jules a pointed look, " Now, how did we get in this position?" Harry rolled off Jules.

"I don't know, but it was a very comfortable position." Jules looked across the room to Harry's bed. " Hey, I got an idea…" Jules grabbed his wand a pointed it at Harry's bed. He muttered a spell and his and Harry's bed were merged together.

"There, now we have more room to roll around on." Jules wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm a bit tired right now, but I'll be willing to roll around with you in the morning."

"Then I guess I won't separate the beds till tomorrow."

"You just want to sleep next to me, don't you?"

"And don't you know it."

They both chuckled lightly and began to get for bed. Harry put on some night pants without a shirt and Jules just had on his underwear.

"Do you not own a pair of pajamas?"

"What for? I normally just sleep naked."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, 'night Harry."

"'Night."

"And by the way Happy Birthday." Jules whispered.

Harry looked at the clock. It read 12:05. He had only been sixteen for five minutes and it had already been the best birthday. "Thanks." His breath slowed and Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco moved around in a daze to the refrigerator. He had been doing that for an hour or two now. Going back to his room when he realized the state of the refrigerator hadn't changed, no new food, same temperate, yet he continued to check just in case. Snape was carefully watching and was wondering what he read in the book that had him in such a warped state. He was wondering if he should call reinforcements… or maybe he should just ask? Nay to that. Draco's a Slytherin by birth. He'd lie even in that state.

"Draco?" he called. Draco's only response was some noncommittal noise Snape took for a response.

"Do you remember your rules?" Snape asked.

Draco had a battling look that honestly said he thought Snape was bantering him though he did nothing to break any of his rules.

"Well?" Snape sounded annoyed.

"Yes." Draco bit his tongue.

"Well, that took you long enough and here a thought Malfoy's were taught to be articulate…" Snape said, "I've decided to alter one."

"Oh goodie." Draco said under his breath thinking the worst.

"I've decided to let you have visitors, but no females, only male visitors. We don't need any scandals running a bout." Snape said pointedly looking to Draco for his response.

'What makes you think I wouldn't sleep with a guy.' He sarcastically thought. Draco was no stranger to sex.

"Thank you, sir." He responded.

"A portkey for your honored guest."

Draco nodded his thanks and left out of the kitchen to the garden in the backyard.

"Merlin, it's stuffy in there." He commented to no one. "Who should I invite?" He thought.

"Not Crabbe or Goyle, I'll be bored into a state of numbness; Not Nott, he's more trouble to deal with than he's worth." He thought further. " Hmm… Zabini… yes, that'll do. Quite entertaining when he's not entertaining himself."

Draco was off to fire call Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a nice boy; many didn't think he belonged in Slytherin, but those who knew him best understood why that was the best place for him to be. Blaise was very handsome and often he could be found talking to someone of a different house, even Gryffindors, but Blaise was a coy one and one of the many you could find him talking was just one of the many you could hear a sex story about later. Not of which were females.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Zabini. You're looking particularly radiant today."

"Thank you, Draco. You spoil old birds like me."

"You, an old bird, never. Sorry, to bother you without previous knowledge, but I was wondering if I could have a word with your son."

"No bother Draco. Let me locate him." Mrs. Zabini wasn't the youngest of women, but you wouldn't guess she was a day over thirty. She's been known to fool around on her husband with younger men and constantly flirted with Draco.

"Hello, Draco. To what do I owe to honor?"

"Good day, Blaise." Draco guessed his mother had been nosing about, so he continued with the formal talk.

"I was wondering, if your not detained, if you wouldn't mind gracing me with your presence at the Snape Villa? I'm staying with Professor Snape and I find myself in need of a companion of a sort. The professor is rarely here and it's a rather painful affair to wait for a means of entertainment."

"Well, if it's quite alright with the professor and my parents, I do not mind joining you in your wait for entertainment." Blaise waited for a response from his nosy mother.

"Do as you please, dear. So long as the professor doesn't mind." He heard his mother say distantly.

"Then it's settled." Draco said. "Here's a portkey." He handed it through the fire network,

"The activation word is 'truth serum.'"

"The professor's choice, I assume?"

"Yes, that man does love his potions."

"I shouldn't be long… about two hours. Does that inconvenience you or the professor?"

"No, it doesn't. See you then."

"Yes, see you." Draco was off to find the professor Snape and inform him of the visitor.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Draco. What is it now?"

"Zabini said he'd be here in two hours, Sir. I thought you'd want to know." He ignored the professor's biting tone while he stood elegantly in the doorway.

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Well, I do believe he is the only person of my age with the surname 'Zabini'. I believe it's Italian, but you never can tell." Draco said.

"I have no time for you smart comments. I was merely inquiring about your chosen guest." He noticed that Draco seemed to be back to normal.

"Yes, out of all of my friends, he seems to be the most entertaining." Draco examined his nails bored.

"Very well. I must be off, as it seems I have some business to attend too. I'd like my house to be intact when I return."

"Yes, Sir."

With a curt nod Snape was gone.

"Well, that went well. Now what am I to do while I wait…?" Draco began to wonder around the house.

"Merlin this place is like a miniature version of the manor except there aren't any charms to keep me out of different wings." Draco said thoughtfully.

After an hour of exploring, Draco had worked up an appetite. He had the house elf, Zach, to fix him a meal. Draco had grown a liking to Zach for his unusual house elf name to learn that he wasn't like most house elves. He was extremely intelligent, for a house elf, and spoke perfect English. Draco was sure he could probably speak more languages than English, also.

"Well, young Mr. Malfoy, when are we to expect your guest?"

"In about thirty minutes."

"Would you like me to draw you a bath to be absolutely refreshed for your guest or just another pair for slacks and a shirt?"

"Hmm…. Good idea, Zach. A bath would be nice."

"I'll go and draw your water. Andy, will be around to take your plate when you are finish."

…Bathroom…

"Ah, how comfortable…" Draco relaxed into the tub.

While relaxing, Draco went over what the book said in his head. He didn't quite understand why he had gotten so upset over it. Books like that were for means of entertainment, right? He tired not to let it worry him. 'Just Relax' he coaxed himself. What would a simple book know about him? He'd talk to Blaise about it anyway. Blaise was third in the class, only defeated by Draco and Granger, so he was very smart. Not only that, but he was a Seer. He was even a descendant of a Great Seer, so he'd be able to figure it out. He wasn't like Prof. Tralawney, over using a gift that, most likely, wasn't there.

He looked at the time and realized that Blaise was due in about fifteen minutes and decided that now would be a good time, as any, to get dressed. He got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his naked torso. He grabbed his wand and proceeded to dry his hair. Lucky for him, even if the Ministry was out to arrest his father, he was still allowed to use his wand outside of school.

"It's a good thing Father had the Ministry under his thumb."

Draco moved to the closet and chose a simple, yet expensive outfit. A comfortable pair of gray slacks and an off-white button-up shirt. He left the top few buttons undone, allowing his lightly muscular chest to show a bit, as if the shirt didn't show him off enough.

"The work of Quidditch, I see." Draco smirked at the intruder as he entered the room.

"Had I not been expecting you, you might have gotten hexed. Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Yes, I've heard of it. I just choose not to partake in it. I don't like announcing my presence beforehand, it adds mystery." Blaise slowly walked away from the doorway.

"Or maybe you're just use to knowing who's on the other side of your door and don't care whether or not you'll be hex when you're on the other side of someone else's door."

"Possible. Where's the Professor?"

"Gone. How'd you find my room?"

"A house elf."

"They were to notify me first."

"I asked them nicely not to. You know that technique works too." Blaise smirked in a way only a Slytherin could.

"To a house elf…"

"Yes, Draco, even the house elves. Only be mean to the stupid ones."

"Ah, yes. You should meet Cilly."

"Why? Is he stupid?"

"Yes, very, but he does have his smart moments."

"Hmm… are you sure he's stupid? He could just be scared?"

"If he was that scared he'd do smart things."

"This is true." They stared at each other.

Either they had nothing to say or they both realized that they had a whole conversation about a house elf.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked frowning.

"What?"

"What took you so long? Only bloody birds need two hours to get ready."

"I got a letter that demanded immediate attention."

"A letter? From who?"

"Weasley twins on behalf of Harry Potter."

"What? Why?" Draco sneered.

"Yes, it seems they are throwing him a birthday party. They do throw the best parties."

"I don't care if they throw the best parties. I would rather them to be throwing Potter off a roof. Why are you invited?"

"We're friends."

"Why, Zabini, I knew you were friends with the enemy, but I didn't know to what extent." Draco said mock hurt.

"You say that as if we'll have to kill each other on opposite sides of the field." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

It was common knowledge among the boys dorm that none of them planned to be Death Eaters. They all mostly opposed the idea and even spoke to Snape for help to avoid having to do so. It was Blaise, through his Seer ability, who found out Snape was working against the Dark Lord. He and Draco both made sure that the last person they'd have to serve was that Dark Lord hypocrite. He insured them that they'd all be taken care of. Draco didn't agree with having Potter as a leader, but it was better than have to kiss Voldibitch's arse.

"No matter what, he's still the enemy."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you liked him." Blaise said idly looking out the window.

"What?" Draco said dully.

"I said you wanted to fuck him hard."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard you." Draco glanced at Blaise sideways, "I wish you'd stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking through my thoughts and dreams and not telling me when you see things about me."

"When did I do that?" Draco glared at Blaise for this question. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now, I knew you were going to have a dream about someone, just not who or what happened. I know that it has to do with having sex with Harry Potter. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, what do you need to know?"

Draco glanced at Blaise. "How true are dream books?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who wrote it?"

Draco threw the book to Blaise.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Snape."

"What did it say?"

"Read for yourself." Draco and Blaise sat on the bed. "Page 303."

"_If you have a somewhat sexual dream about one of the less likely people for you to have a dream about, then you should look at one of two things: is the person friend or foe. If the dream is about a friend then the solution is simple. That means that you have some hidden feelings about the friend and the magic in your body is making those feelings evident in your dreams._"

"I doubt you consider Potter as a friend, so I'll continue reading." Draco snorted at this comment.

"_If the said dream is about a foe then you should look to your relationship with this said foe. If the relationship between you and this said foe is extremely hostile, yet you have a dream like this then there is a possibility that you show a liking for this person and that your clashes are based on misconceptions and/or misunderstanding(s). The liking for this person is not exactly romantic, but this person is not your foe. If these dreams continue and your foe has the same exact dreams then it shows a deep passion and love for this person and that you two are magically bonded together. That this person is your soul mate._"

"So what's your problem, Draco?"

"Didn't you understand a word you just said?"

"Yes, Draco. Now, what's wrong? Have you had this dream before?" Draco didn't answer immediately. "Draco…? You've got to be kidding me. For how long?" Blaise almost fell off the bed at this.

"Is that information necessary?" Draco wanted to scream.

"Yes." Blaise smiled.

"The summer before fifth year, but only now did it get that far." Draco never planned for this information to get out. He was kind of hoping that when he was done snogging Potter that he'd pull out a knife a stab him at the end.

"I thought you were particularly nasty last year. Well, for your first question a Seer wrote this book and this information is true."

"Does that mean that Potter is my soul mate?"

"Only if he's have the same dreams, but…"

"But what?"

"Potter could not be have this dreams because of his link with the Dark Lord."

"So your telling me there is no way to find out."

"There is a way, but it's going take work." Blaise frowned.

"How?" Draco looked suspicious.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. You just have to be close Potter, physically and mentally, enough so that your magic can get a hold on one another."

"What do you mean?"

"If you and Potter are around each other enough then, if you're soul mates, it'll make the dreams surface."

"So you're saying that I have to become friends with Potter to find out?"

"You'd have to become friends anyway, if your magic calls for it."

"Why would it call for it?"

"Because you're magic wants a good friend and opponent. Potter's aura probably matches yours, so it calls out for it. It makes sense really…"

"How so?"

"You're asking a lot of questions." Draco made a grab for his wand. "I'll only duck, but I've been wondering why two people who have so many differences are so alike."

"We're alike?"

"Yes, for example you both are very powerful, and strong. You both are rather small, but muscular... very sneaky, sarcastic, and stubborn… determined and proud among other things… Did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin?" Blaise said thoughtfully.

"No, but I guess I can see why." Draco and Blaise were quiet.

"Want to come with me to the party?"

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be a good start. You'd be able to start over with him in his element."

"Are you sure? I wasn't even invited."

"I can bring a guest. The twins said that if my guest were to be untrustworthy then they wouldn't be able to get into the house. It's perfect."

"If you say so. I have to talk to the Professor first."

"How great!" Blaise said brightly

"How peachy…" Draco slumped against the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: ) Timeline:

Harry & Draco: Same as Ch. 5.

It should make more sense now. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Temp Author's Note

Hi, I was considering writing some more chapters for my 3 stories. One of the these 3 stories is a one shot and I was considering making it a full story, but with an actual plot. Both of the full stories already have prewritten chapters but may be rewritten. I'm not sure if any of my stories are worth continuing though I will say that not writing in nearly 5 years has made me both rusty, yet a much better writer. Please review this note and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
